


Shift

by monophobian



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Drabble, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Poseidon!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: The wrath of a god is sometimes something to behold.





	Shift

The sky was dull, an ugly gray that tainted what she knew to be a beautiful blue that reflected her sea. Her younger brother was apparent in his displeasure at her temper, but she didn’t regret it. No, standing over the cliff and looking down at the ruined earth, she didn’t regret it one bit.

They forgot her. Gladly, they embraced a distant cousin and turned their backs on the very thing that made the city prosper. She had given them everything, shown them her favor as they built their city. _She_ blessed their port, _she_ blessed their hunt, _she_ kept them safe from the storms. 

And they spit in her face.

_Humanity was changing_ , she remembered her older brother speaking from his throne. The depths of the sea always held a connection to his domain and often, she could go there for his counsel, for his company. He had told her of the change in their beliefs, in how his judgement had been altered. 

They all knew it was coming. Passing the torch was a part of life, but Sakura had always held this city close to her heart. They had embraced her, loved her, and in return she allowed them to prosper. The sting of their betrayal was fresh even as she descended her perch to walk along the destruction that came from her hand. 

The Fates would demand answers, Thanatos would complain, but even then, they wouldn’t second guess her judgement. This was her city, earthquakes were her domain.

She grieved as she walked along the shore. Her last haven, destroyed and left to be swept away by the tide. She had no choice but to accept the change of the times as she turned back to her sea. Bending down to pick up the sand, she whispered her promise to it. She would retreat, allow humanity to move on as the rest of the gods had, but–-

Anyone who sought her would find her. The sand in her hand tingled as she cemented the power her words held, and then she threw it to the air. Her brother granted her pass and allowed his winds to carry her promise. Throughout the earth, it would remain true.

The goddess of the sea would return to her home, but she would always be present for whoever called her name.


End file.
